


Only Longing Grows

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, NaJeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Nayeon is the only one Jeongyeon needs to be able to stand up again.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 21





	Only Longing Grows

A strong wind blows. A heavy sigh has let out her mouth. She closes her eyes, feeling the moment. She shouts, a loud shout that can release all her unwanted feelings.

Someone taps her by the shoulder, she looked back and her tears immediately started falling as the person hugged her right away.

Both didn’t talk. She just continued crying and the person just brushes her hair and patting her back, shushing her.

A good cry and a good comforter. A good place and a good moment. She realized that these things are the only ones she needs to finally feel she’s better.

She withdraws from the hug, faced the person as she wipes her tears in front of her.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Thank you”

They stayed for a while as they watch the whole city being lit up one by one of those houses and establishments until it is enough to contrast the darkness of the night sky.

“It’s so relaxing here”

“And yet you cried a while ago”

“It always makes me feel better. A cry makes me feel better afterwards plus the beauty of this place”

“Why are you crying exactly?”

She took a deep breath and look at the bright sky for a moment, remembering the things that has been occupying her mind lately that made her cry a while ago.

“It’s just that… something shallow, I guess. Thinking about life and how I am still not useful in this world in my 25 years of existing.”

“Jeong…”

“I sometimes let myself be eaten up by the thought of me being useless, trash, worthless. I do not know my purpose still. I do not know what can I do or what skill I should contribute.”

“Jeongyeon”

“It will always repeat. I will wake up, do the things I am just used to, go home, sleep. Repeat. I don’t do anything with passion, with fire, with soul. I can’t determine the things I really wanted to do.”

The person squeezed her hand and Jeongyeon just continued looking at the view of the whole city, holding back her tears because she didn’t feel like crying anymore.

“I… I don’t know, Nayeon. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

Nayeon hugged her once again and Jeongyeon hugged her back, letting her chin on Nayeon’s neck as she tries very hard not to sob once again.

“I’m here, Jeongyeon. I will stay by your side. I will help you in every way I can. We will discover those things until you’re really okay.”

“I really hope that we can, Nayeon”

“We can do that. I can assure you that you will have that drive that will help you to do things again. I believe in you Jeongyeon. I believe in you.”

“Thank you, Nayeon. Thank you for always being with me.”

The next coming months were neither hard nor easy for Nayeon and especially to Jeongyeon. They do things that they did and didn’t do in the past years that they’ve known each other. They did not give up and hence continue to find the fitted and the right kind of things that Jeongyeon really wanted to do in her whole life. They’ve tried different jobs and different activities that eventually helped them determine what really Jeongyeon needs to make herself whole again.

“Nayeon”

They are currently at the ferris wheel as they decided to have the first Saturday after they found the right job for Jeongyeon, a celebration and so they went to the amusement park.

“You feel good?”

“Really good actually. So this is how it feels to finally know and do what you really want to do, huh? It feels so fulfilling, feels so overwhelming. I’m having mixed emotions and I really just want to thank you Im Nayeon for making all this possible”

“I’m glad I could help though”

“I’m grateful to you, really. And I realized something as we do all things that you listed that helped me to be in this place now”

“What?”

“That you’re the only one I need? No, no. I’m certain that you’re the only one I really need to make myself whole again. You’re that missing puzzle piece I’ve been looking for and it seems like you’re just right here all along”

“Wha… why… what do you mean by that, Jeongyeon? I… mean, uhm what?”

Jeongyeon giggled at her as their cart makes its way to the top, seeing the whole view of the park. Nayeon looked outside.

“Beautiful”

“You’re the most beautiful, Nayeon”

Fireworks were displayed right after Jeongyeon said that to Nayeon and the latter looked at her in her eyes. There’s nothing more bright, light, and glowing than the fireworks rather than their eyes full of love as they can both see the view of fireworks reflects in their eyes through peripheral.

“I love you ever since, Jeongyeon”

“I’m glad because you got the message. I love you too, Nayeon.”

They smiled at each other, caressed their cheek, closed their eyes and shared a passionate kiss as their cart goes down and the sound of fireworks slowly fades out.

Once the staff is now opening their cart, they broke the kiss, smiled again and hold hands as they made their exit to the sweetest ride they ever had in their life.

“Thank you for staying with me despite everything and anything, Nayeon. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Jeongyeon. I will stay with you forever”

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
